Hijack Cuddles
by dragon congelado
Summary: Hijack (Frosycup) fluff. Implied abuse, but it's in the past.


_**So, this is a short Hijack story that I wrote, my very first. There are two versions of the this story. I finished and had plans to upload later, but I deleted it and the auto recovery only had so much. Then, after finishing the new one, I got my hands on the old one! Wasn't happy, but then I couldn't choose between them. So, I uploaded both. These are based on a picture I found online and these were born. So, sorry if they are OOC. Enjoy**_

_**I own nothing, but the demons in my head and we're still working out ownership details.**_

Hiccup was laying next to Jack with is head on Jack's right shoulder. Jack was shirtless, while the other teen had a white soft-looking blanket wrapped around his torso and Jack's arm across his shoulders. Neither was asleep. Jack was looking at his phone, probably on Facebook or Twitter, Hiccup was looking across Jack's room, staring at the wall.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Jack suddenly asked Hiccup.

The question surprised Hiccup and it showed on his face loud and clear. It was a minute before he responded.

"I was just thinking..."

"Well, care to share?" teased the pale skinned boy.

"I really like being with you, Jack..." Hiccup started.

"Me too."

"But my dad doesn't know about us... about me."

"He doesn't know you like guys? Or even better, me?" the taller of the two asked playfully.

"Funny." snapped the auburn.

There was a bit of silence that passed and Jack worried that he had upset his boyfriend. The silence began get to get longer and Jack was becoming more and more anxious as time passed.

"I just worried about how he'll react when I tell him..." Hiccup finally said and Jack relaxed a little.

"Well..." Jack started, "your biggest fear is that he'll reject you, right?"

"Reject, disown, kick me out of the house, beat me until I'm not longer recognizable, possibly kill me... something like that."

"I think you might be going slightly overboard with coming out to your dad." Jack commented with a worried grin.

"Jack, remind me when you moved here." Hiccup asked with his eyebrows bunched together.

"About four years ago. Yeah, because it was a month after my fifteenth birthday. Why?"

"Okay, so you wouldn't know."

"Know what?"

"Well, you know that my mom died when I was nine. That's common knowledge, but what isn't is how my dad took the loss."

"What do you mean, Hiccup?"

Hiccup signed, brought his legs up to his chest, and wrapped the blanket around them. He began to chew on his lip, thinking about how he was going to tell Jack.

"My dad," he began, "took the loss hard. We both did, but he became more...short tempered and...angry and...violent. And that violence needed an outlet." Hiccup paused and swallowed, searching for words. Jack could easily guess where this was going, but he wasn't about to say it. Hiccup needed to get this off his chest. He needed to say it.

"That outlet was me." finally came out if Hiccup's mouth. "He beat me. For years. I was so afraid. For so long. I guess the good news is that it stopped.".

"How?" Jack asked the concern on his face as obvious as the zit on his nose.

"Gobber." Hiccup gave a weak chuckle, which surprised Jack.

"The last time my dad beat me, he drew blood. He pushed me and we were in the kitchen, the bottom drawer was open and I landed on it. That's how I got this scar." He pointed to the one he had next to his mouth.

"I cut my hand, too, but not bad enough to leave a scar. The following day at work, Gobber saw me and he noticed the cuts. He asked about them and I was so fed up with it all. So, I told him to ask my dad. And he bugged me long enough that I finally just told him. Never have I seen Gobber angry. I wish I had a picture of him when he left the store. All I know is that Gobber talked to my dad and that the beatings stopped. I've never been so grateful for something." Hiccup stopped for a moment, looking down at his knees.

"So, now everything is good between you two?" Jack asked not being able to keep the hope out of his voice.

"No." Hiccup sighed. "That's why I'm afraid to tell him. I don't want..." Hiccup lost his voice, but Jack understood.

"Him start up again."

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, then we'll just wait until the time is right to tell him about us. And I'll make sure that my family knows, so they don't let the cat out of the bag."

"Thanks Jack."

They sat together, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm starving."

"Let's go raid the kitchen, then." Jack said laughing at how silly his cute little boyfriend could be.

_**So, I hoped that you liked it. I have no regrets about what happened between Hiccup and his dad. Reviews help spawn the idea frogs. :)**_


End file.
